El error de nuestras vidas
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: Zoro y Nami se ven envueltos en una situación para nada agradable. Una noche de fiesta en el Sunny los lleva a enredarse en las sábanas. Acuerdan nunca volver a hablar de esto y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Ese acuerdo funciona al principio pero todo se complica cuando Nami anuncia su embarazo. Acompañen a Nami y Zoro en este nuevo reto de intentar formar una familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: "Embarazada".**

Nami miro con recelo a Luffy atorarse de comida. Verlo con toda la cara manchada de salsa, los dedos manchados de igual manera y hablando con la boca llena mientras salpicaba restos de comida para todo lados le producía asco.

Fijo su vista en otro lado y se lo encontró a Sanji bailando con Robin. Le pareció raro que la morena haya aceptado fácilmente, ella no suele bailar mucho en las fiestas, talvez al rubio al fin se le había dado con una de ellas dos ya que con la pelinaranja SERIA TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE.

Con una sonrisita por el logro de su nakama rubio la pelinaranja se fue hacía la barandilla del Sunny a mirar un rato el mar.

Que lejos habían llegado, todas las aventuras, el peligro, la adrenalina, los dos años separados, la habían vuelto una mujer fuerte casi indestructible si se podría decir.

Miro a sus nakamas, muchos ya no estaban, Sanji y Robin habían desaparecido y Chopper también.

Nami se dispuso a irse a dormir pero lo vio a Zoro bebiendo en una de las mesas y se le ocurrió una idea para ganarse algo de dinero.

**Nami**: Hola zoro~..- dijo con una voz cantarina que hizo espantar al peliverde.

**Zoro**: ¿Que quieres?..- contestó de mala gana

**Nami**: Te propongo un reto..- dijo sentándose a su lado

**Zoro**: Paso..-

**Nami**: ¿Como que paso? ¡Ni siquiera te dije de que se trata!..-

**Zoro**: Nada que venga de vos termina bien, solo termina bien para vos misma..-

**Nami**: Ey *levantando las manos* Es solo un juego inocente. El que beba mas sake sin desmayarse o vomitar será el ganador..-

Zoro la miro de arriba a abajo con su único ojo sano tratando de buscar alguna grieta para que saliera a la luz el verdadero plan que seguramente seria maquiavélico, pero no la encontró.

**Zoro**: Si yo gano..¿que gano?..-

**Nami**: Tu deuda desaparece..

**Zoro**: ¿Solo eso?.- preguntó alzando las cejas

**Nami**: *suspiro* Bien bien, eso mas 10.000 berries. Y si yo gano tu deuda se duplica..- contestó sonriente

**Zoro**: Eso es injusto. Pero que más da, vas a perder bruja..- contestó desafiante

Y asi los dos mugiwaras comenzaron el reto.

Los dos iban por la botella numero 10 y no se les movía ni un pelo.

Iban por la botella numero 20 y sentían como su organismo estaba al tope, pero podían seguir.

Ambos iban por la botella número 30 y sólo quedaba una. Nami fingió que no podía más e hizo que Zoro parará y en un rápido movimiento la pelinaranja termino su botella 30 y tomó la 31 logrando ser la ganadora.

**Zoro**: ¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!.- dijo levantándose de un golpe y sintiéndose algo mareado pero lo disimulo muy bien.

**Nami**: Lo siento no hay más botellas..¡Gane gane! JAJAJAJAJ..- decía la pelinaranaja con las mejillas coloradas mientras no paraba de reír.

El peliverde furioso por su derrota se mostró entusiasmado con su nueva idea.

**Zoro**: Yo tengo otra botella de sake!.- dijo haciéndo que la chica parara de reír y levantar los brazos.

**Nami**: Mmm si yo logro tomarla primero gano si lo haces vos empate..

Y apenas termino de hablar Zoro corrió a su cuarto (que compartía con Luffy) seguido de una tambaleante Nami.

Debajo de su cama, cubierta con um poco de polvo y telarañas, Zoro encontró la dichosa botella de sake y no dudo en hacer fondo blanco.

**Nami**: Eso fue asqueroso..- dijo desplomandose en la cama de Luffy

**Zoro**: No estaba tan mal. ¿Y ahora? ..-

Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

**Nami**: Empatamos...- susurró sentándose al lado del peliverde

**Zoro**: Yo habría ganado de no ser porque sos una tramposa..- dijo girando su cara para quedar frente a la de ella

**Nami**: Ya callate se me explota la cabeza..- dijo tirándose en la cama nuevamente haciendo que su vestido blanco se levantara dejando ver sus bragas.

Zoro tragó saliva ruidosamente.

**Zoro**: Tengo otro reto..- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica

**Nami**: ¿Y de que va?..- preguntó risueña

**Zoro**: Te mostraré que yo debía ganar..- dijo con las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Nami.

Y la pelinaranja lo entendió y muy bien. No pensó en nada más que en ganar y comerle la boca al peliverde.

Él podría ser su nakama, pero era guapo y aunque lo viera solo con ojos de amigo también podía verlo como a un hombre sexy y atractivo y sería un desperdicio no aprovechar esta oportunidad.

**Nami**: Intentalo..- lo retó y eso fue suficiente para darle rienda suelta a la pasión recién descubierta de Zoro.

Y es que ella era muy guapa, y él también, ambos tenían un nivel elevado de alcohol en sangre además sería solo una vez ¿que podría pasar?

* * *

><p>Sintió un gusto amargo en la boca y la bilis subiendo por su garganta, corrió al baño sin reparar en donde se encontraba y vomito todo el inodoro.<p>

¿Cuanto bebiste ayer?..- preguntó la morena con voz calmada

Sintió como su amiga le agarraba el pelo en una coleta mientras ella seguía vomitando líquido, seguramente sake.

Sake. Zoro. Sexo.

Todos los recuerdos golpearon su mente y la hicieron abrir los ojos como platos.

Abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara y los dientes bajo la escrutadora mirada de Robin.

**Robin**: Esa remera no es tuya. Ni siquiera es de una mujer..- dijo sonriendo mientras le abría la cama

Nami se miro su ropa, llevaba una remera azul algo vieja que le iba por los muslos. Miro detenidamente a Robin mientras se acostaba en su cama.

**Nami**: Esa camisa tampoco es tuya..- dijo sonriendo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento

Robin río y se acomodó mejor en su cama.

**Robin**: ¿Tengo que contarte que me acoste con Sanji? Creí que era algo que ya sabías..-

**Nami**: No no lo sabía. Pero ayer los vi juntos y luego desaparecieron... ¿que planeas con esto eh?..- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

**Robin**: Fufufufu nada, solo divertirme. Ambos acordamos eso, además hace algún tiempo que vengo acostándome con él..- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**Nami**: ¡¿QUE?! ¿!Y cuando pensabas contarmelo!?...-

**Robin**: No Losé. Esa remera es de Zoro sin dudas..- dijo cambiando de tema

**Nami**: Si *sonrojada*...fue la primera y última vez con él, prometimos hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado..-

**Robin**: Siempre supe que había cierta tensión sexual entre ustedes..-

**Nami**: ¡ROBIN!..- chilló. Su morena amiga no tenía pelos en la lengua.

* * *

><p>Después de casi 2 semanas navegando los mugiwaras habían llegado por fin a tierra firme.<p>

Era una isla de invierno, había nieve y los primeros en salir disparados del barco fueron Luffy y Chopper.

Al parecer era una isla deshabitada, sería casi imposible la vida ahí. No había ningún árbol y las lagunas estaban congeladas.

Todos habían bajado dispuestos a disfrutar de la nieve, pero no Nami.

**Nami**: ¡EY CHOPPER!.,- gritó.

El reno que estaba patinando con sus cuernos paro en seco para escucharla a la chica.

**Nami**: ¿Puedes venir? Necesito hablar de algo..- dijo con mirada sombría mientras se abrazaba a si misma

El reno no perdió más tiempo y en cuestión de minutos ambos se encontraban en la enfermería.

.-.-.-.-

**Nami**: Necesito un exámen general. De sangre, necesito saber si ..- se mordió el labio inferior al no poder continuar.

**Chopper**: Esta bien, lo haré..- dijo al tiempo en que Nami se sacaba su pesado abrigo y se arremangaba su camiseta.

Le pareció una eternidad hasta que Chopper dijo que tenía los resultados.

Llevaba días sintiéndose cansada, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo exagerado para no vomitar cada vez que olía algún platillo de Sanji, y llevaba un atraso de doce días.

Su sangre se helo cuando escuchó lo que más temía escuchar y lo que sabía que escucharía.

**Chopper**: Estas.. embarazada..- habló con voz queda mientras miraba con recelo a Nami.

La pelinaranja se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras se sentaba en la camilla, no tardo en sentir uno de los brazitos del reno rodeándola.

**Chopper**: Na..mi, no estés mal, es algo bueno un bebé..-

**Nami**: No. Para mí no lo es. Todo fue un grave, gravísimo error y .. Chopper dejame sola por favor y nada de esto a nadie..-dijo con un tono de voz que espantaba a cualquiera.

El doctor se quedó mirándola unos segundos hasta que decidió hacer lo que está pidió.

Cuando se aseguró que estaba sola, se permitió llorar.

Se deslizó por la pared hasta que su trasero tocó la fría y dura madera. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás pero .. Tal vez esto era una pesadilla y muy pronto los gritos de los demás la despertarían.

Pero no. Esto era real, y lo supo cuando golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta y le dolió, pero nada dolía más que esto, que haber cometido un error.

Y todo por culpa de un juego, ahora por eso ella estaba embarazada de ¡ZORO!. El vago y despreocupado espadachín de la tripulación, y ni siquiera le gustaba.

No es que ella fuera una niña soñadora pero jamás hubiera querido tener un hijo en una situación así. Ella deseaba recibir esta noticia al lado del amor de su vida o por lo menos de su novio al que amara y que él la amara a ella.

Pero nada fue como lo soño. No estaba para nada feliz de estar embarazada, deseaba volver el tiempo atrás para que no hubiese sucedido lo que sucedió.

Sus lamentos y lágrimas pararon cuando escuchó los gritos de Zoro y Sanji al otro lado , de seguro estaban peleándose.

Era mejor que le contará todo ahora, por más que quisiera esto no era algo tan fácil de ocultar.

Se limpio las lágrimas y tomo aire repetidas veces.

**Sanji**: Nami-swaaan~~~..- dijo apenas la vio..- Quitate marimo..-

El rubio corrió hacia la pelinaranja y empezó a revolotearle al lado mientras le decía un montón de halagos.

**Nami**: Sanji-kun, dejame a solas con Zoro, por favor..- dijo sin despegar los ojos del peliverde que la miraba confundido.

El rubio aceptó sin chistar pero eso sí su cabeza no dejaba de maquinar.

**Zoro**: Mira bruja si es por lo del reto del otro día dejame decirte que no tenes como sacarme más dine-

**Nami**: *interrumpe* No es eso Zoro. No quiero más dinero, esto es algo mucho más importante..-

**Zoro**: ¿Mas importante que él dinero? Sueltalo ya..-

La pelinaranja inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y luego lo soltó lentamente.

Zoro se empezó a impacientar y Nami se decidió a hablar.

**Nami**: Estoy embarazada de vos. Vamos a ser padres..- dijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de no llorar

Zoro abrió los ojos como platos y no parpadeo ni se movió de su lugar por unos largos segundos.

**Nami**: Zo-Zoro..- susurró

**Zoro**: ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! MIERDAAAA!.,- gritó y pateó la pared

Se formó un nudo en la garganta de ella y dudó sobre si había estado bien contárselo tan rápido.

Él estaba furioso.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y? ¿Les gustó? Dejen rw si les gustó o si no también. Muy pronto subiré el próximo capítulo Y también le voy a poner una foto de portada.!.<strong>_

_**Saludos Nakamas**!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "Furia"**

De todas las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de Zoro solo pudo articular ¿Estas segura que ese hijo es mio?..

Los ojos, ahora cristalinos por las lágrimas acumuladas, de la pelinaranja se volvieron dos llamas ardientes.

¿Como le podía preguntar eso? Ella no era ninguna prostituta como para acostarse con más de 1 persona de su mismo barco en menos de 15 días.

**Nami**: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY?!..- grito furiosa

Zoro le dedicó una mirada igual de furiosa que la que ella le daba. Camino con ambas manos en la cabeza pensando que más decir, su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de conectar sus neuronas y decir algo sin perder la cordura, pero Nami se le adelantó.

**Nami**: Esto estuvo mal. Ni siquiera lo pensamos, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás..- dijo con vos suave.

Ella ya estaba resignada. No había forma de escapar de esto después de todo. Así que optó por mantenerse serena.

**Zoro**: ¿Porque no te cuidaste?..- le preguntó ignorándo por completo lo que ella dijo

¡Oh por dios! ¡Ahora todo era su culpa! Ese hombre deseaba morir a manos de ella.

**Nami**: Si mal no recuerdo vos tampoco te cuidaste. ¿Donde estaba el preservativo que todo hombre responsable debe tener?..- dijo con los brazos en jarra y entrecerrando los ojos

**Zoro**: Podías haber tomado alguna de esas pastillas o nose ..- dijo con los brazos al aire

**Nami**: No tenía y ya. No es momento para reproches, estabamos muy ebrios, no actuamos a conciencia pero ya todo esta hecho..-

Es que era cierto, no tenía esas pastillas nunca las había tenido. Zoro fue el segundo hombre con el que estuvo, su segunda vez. Y había sacado mal las cuentas además no pensó que justo por ESA ÚNICA VEZ quedaría embarazada.

**Zoro**:¡ NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡MIERDA, MIERDA Y MIERDA!.- dijo antes de sentarse en una silla que habia por ahi con ambas manos en la cara.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos. Ella no sabía que decir. Estaba en un rincon con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y un nudo molesto en su garganta mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Finalmente el peliverde se levantó y salió de allí sin decir palabra alguna.

La pelinaranja empezó a llorar, no sabía si los síntomas del embarazo ya hacían efecto pero se sentía débil, sensible quería llorar sólo eso.

Segundos despues sintió unos brazos finos y delicados abrazándola, era Robin sin dudas. Su aroma a flores era inconfundible.

Se permitió desahogarse en su fiel y mejor amiga, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello. Ninguna pronunció palabra alguna.

Se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente cuando vio entrar a Sanji y Luffy.

**Sanji**: Nami-san! ¿Por qué lloras?..- casi que corrió a su lado y la miro de arriba a abajo preocupado.

**Nami**: No es nada, Sanji-kun..- dijo débilmente

**Luffy**: Nami.. ¿te duele algo? ¿quieres que llame a Chopper? ¿Tienes hambre?..-

La pelinaranja sonrio debilmente ante la inocencia del moreno.

**Robin**: Nami, puedes confiar en nosotros..-

La morena le sonrió con esa sonrisa reconfortante y maternal que la hizo querer largar todo; quería decir que estaba embarazada de Zoro y que este no estaba para nada contento, aunque no podía juzgarlo ella tampoco quería un bebé. Pero él estaba furioso, rabioso todo junto, parecía que en cualquier momento le saltaría a la yugular con la noticia que le dio de que iba a ser padre. Parecía que él nunca aceptaría a su hijo y eso la hacía querer seguir llorando todo el día.

**Nami**: Zoro.. Él..- no pudo hablar más, sintió otra vez ese insoportable nudo en la garganta junto con esa extraña sensación que la venía acompañando hace algunos días.

Las náuseas la invadieron y corrió al baño.

**Sanji**: ¿ZORO?¿ ESE IDIOTA LE HIZO ALGO ?¡ LO VOY A MATARRR! ..- gritó envuelto en llamas de furia

**Robin**: Tranquilo Sanji, a veces no tenemos que meternos en asuntos que no son nuestros, por más que nos duela ver a alguien que queremos mal. Ellos se entienden..- dijo poniéndo una mano en su hombro

Las orbes azules que antes estaban rojas como el fuego mismo, volvieron a la normalidad con el gesto de Robin.

Sanji se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a la pared y prendió un cigarrillo.

**Luffy**: No lo entiendo Robin. ¿Zoro.. le hizo algo a Nami?..- preguntó con vos temerosa, no quería ni pensar en que haya sucedido eso.

**Robin**: Probablemente..-

* * *

><p>No tenía rumbo fijo, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba ya se había perdido. Pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era perderse y olvidar esta realidad que estaba viviendo.<p>

Ser padre NUNCA estuvo ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, ni siquiera cabía la posibilidad de que alguna vez fuera a tener un hijo no deseado, y solo bastaba con mirarla a Nami embarazada de dos semanas con un hijo de ambos que él no quería ni por casualidad.

"Tonto, tonto grandisimo tonto" pensaba para sí mismo. Como pudo haber sido tan desprevenido, ni siquiera pensó en que esto fuera a ocurrir cuando entraba violentamente en Nami sin protección alguna aquella noche después de la fiesta.

Sería una noche que nunca olvidaría, la noche donde concibió a su primer hijo.

Llamarlo hijo sería muy apresurado ya que él no lo sentía como tal. No iba a negar que alguna vez pensó con ser padre algún día, pero ese día sería dentro de muchos años y al lado de una mujer a la que amara o por lo menos apreciará por algo.

Pero no con Nami. Hasta podría tener un hijo con Robin, pero con la pelinaranja no.

Él la veía como una bruja chillona, usurera, chantajista, que sólo le importaba el dinero. Si bien era su nakama y sabía que podía confiar en ella en sus peores momentos, jamas la vería con otros ojos que no fueran los de amistad.

Aunque cuando estaban teniendo sexo la miró con ojos llenos de pasión y es que era un hombre y a veces la bragueta pensaba por sí sola, y ya que ella no había puesto resistencia no tuvo ningún obstáculo para terminar lo que había empezado.

¿Que debía hacer ahora? ¿Que debía decir?

Su futuro había cambiado para siempre y no había vuelta atrás pero todavía tenía mucho, muchísimo que pensar. Asique se recostó en un gran árbol cubierto de nieve a pensar que debía hacer de ahora en más.

* * *

><p>No sabía que momento del día era y mucho menos la hora, eso si sus nakamas habían ido a tocar su puerta más de 10 veces y ella a todas respondía "Estoy bien, necesito estar sola".<p>

Encerrada en el cuarto sin probar bocado alguno ya que vomitaba todo, se quedó dormida acostada en posición fetal abrazándose a sus piernas.

No había recibido noticias de Zoro durante varias horas, asique probablemente ya sería de noche y él no aparecía. No sabía si preocuparse o culparse por haber hablado tan rápido.

Aún asi pudo dormir sin problemas cuando sintió que era arropada seguramente por la morena.

.-.-.-.-.

**Chopper**: ¿Lo encontraron? ..-

El reno dio un salto de su asiento cuando los vio entrar a la cocina a Sanji y Luffy.

**Sanji**: Parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. La isla esta deshabitada pero es jodidamente enorme, estúpido marimo..-

Luffy no dijo nada y fue a cubierta con la mirada pérdida, estaba evidentemente perturbado.

Se la pasó todo el día preguntando que sucedía, y durante la noche/madrugada se la pasó buscando al peliverde.

**Chopper**: Necesita descansar..- dijo mirando al moreno irse

**Franky**: Y vos también. Estuviste todo el día hasta ahora despierto preocupandote por todos. Hoy me toca vigilar a mí..- dijo poniéndo su enorme brazo en la cabeza del peludo

**Chopper**: Y si Nami-

**Robin**: Nami esta bien, va a dormir hasta mañana, ve a descansar..- dijo y sonrió.

Era de madrugada cuando el moreno y el rubio llegaron, y ahora casi amanecía cuando Franky y Robin se encontraban en la cocina. Ella bebiendo café y el vigilando y bebiendo cola.

**Franky**: Es tan extraño. ¿Porque se fue sin decirnos nada? Y peor aún ¿que le hizo a Nami para que esta se pusiera así?..-

**Robin**: No lose, pero tengo mis sospechas. Zoro volverá estoy segura, y Nami.. ya hablaré con ella..- dijo y dio un sorbo a su café humeante

**Franky**: Espero que no haya pasado nada grave..-

**Robin**: No creo. Pero hay algo diferente, en el ambiente. Seguramente será algo que nos afectará a todos..-

* * *

><p>Tres días habían pasado de que Zoro se fue y no volvió. Tres días donde Luffy atormentaba de preguntas a Nami y al resto de la tripulación, tres días donde todos se miraban unos a otros encontrando respuestas al estado anímico de Nami, tres días donde Chopper tuvo que coserce la boca para no decirles sobre el embarazo de la pelinaranja, tres días donde todos lo buscaban día y noche y no había rasto alguno del espadachín.<p>

**Sanji**: Nami-san, ¿de verdad no queres comer?..- preguntó parándose al lado de esta

**Nami**: No, te lo agradezco Sanji-kun, pero no tengo hambre..-

La pelinaranja no podía oler comida que ya salía disparada al baño, y esta no sería la excepción. A su lado un decaído Luffy se atoraba de comida, salpicando a todos lados, las náuseas la invadieron y corrió a vomitarlo todo.

**Sanji**: ¿Sera que mi comida le habrá echo mal?..- dijo visiblemente preocupado

**Chopper**: Seguramente algo le cayó mal..- dijo nervioso.

Y Robin lo persivio, no era tonta.

**Usopp**: No creo, hace días que vomita sin probar bocado, solo con oler la comid-

El narigón paro en seco, y abrio sus ojos como platos, no tardó en unir los puntos y llegar a la conclusión de que:

**Usopp**: Tal vez.. ¡NAMI ESTE EMBARAZADA!

¡Oh por dios! Pensó la morena, y decidió por apoyar a su amigo peludo que sudaba frío.

**Robin**: Usopp, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, porque no esperan a que ella este mejor y se decida a hablar..-

Todos asintieron pero aún así siguieron cuchicheando por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>¡ZOROOO!..- chillo el reno al ver a unos cuantos metros del Sunny a su nakama<p>

El peliverde venía con su rostro pálido, demacrado,hambriento pero no sediento.

**Chopper**: Oi Zoro, ¿donde te metiste? ¡NOS TENÍAS PREOCUPADOS A TODOS!..- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a subir

**Zoro**: Perdón por hacerlos preocupar, pero acá estoy..-

**Sanji**: Supongo que estaras muerto de hambre maldito infeliz..- dijo saliendo a cubierta con el rostro sombrío

**Zoro**: Si, alimentame cocinero de pacotilla, que eso es lo único que sabes hacer..-

El rubio que ya venía enfurecido desde la desaparición de este, se acercó dispuesto a patearlo hasta verlo sangrar pero no pudo llevar a cabo su cometido ya que Zoro se desplomó en el piso.

**Chopper**: ¡ZORO! *jadeo* Vamos Sanji ayudame a llevarlo a la enfermería..-

.-.-.-.-.

**Nami**: Asique Zoro volvió..- dijo con la mirada pérdida en el techo

**Robin**: Sí. Se desmayó y Chopper lo esta atendiendo..-

**Nami**: Ah..-

**Robin**: Nami.. ¿Que pasó entre ustedes?..-

La pelinaranja se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Miro a la morena fijamente y decidió hablar, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, ella y todos los demás.

**Nami**: Estoy embarazada. Y se lo conté a Zoro.. Parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, no debi contárselo tan rápido..-

La arqueóloga la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima. Jamás pensó que su amiga podría cometer tal.. equivocació no se cuidaron..-

**Robin**: Hiciste bien en contárselo apenas lo supiste. Si él no se siente preparado para esto se va a tener que preparar porque no es sólo tu hijo es el de ambos..-

**Nami**: Yo tampoco me siento preparada, no quería que esto pasará ¡NO!..-

Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Nami y la morena se las secó.

**Robin**: Nosotros los vamos a ayudar, para eso estamos. Es tiempo de crecer y tomar las responsabilidades de su hijo, su vida depende de ustedes, es tiempo de ser fuerte y pase lo que pase a ese bebé no le va a faltar nada..- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Chopper<strong>: ¡ZORO! Te dije que no te movieras, tenes algunos raspones y estas muy débil.. ¡NO TE SAQUES EL SUERO!..-

**Zoro**: Estoy bien, voy a buscar algo para comer y vengo..

**Luffy**: Chopper me dejas a solas con Zoro..-

Habló el moreno sentado en una de las sillas con el sombrero cubriendo sus ojos y con una voz de ultratumba.

Él estuvo ahí desde que se enteró que el espadachín había regresado.

El peludo obedeció sin chistar y pronto capitán y primer oficial quedaron a solas.

Luffy se paró frente a Zoro y cuando éste estuvo por hablar, su mandíbula fue impactada por un fuerte y certero puñetazo del moreno.

**Luffy**: ¿PORQUE TE FUISTE ASÍ SIN EXPLICARNOS? ¿QUE PASA CONTIGO? ¿NO TE IMPORTAMOS? ¿QUE LE HICISTE A NAMI? HABLA ZOROOOOO!.- gritó jadeante, con la respiración agitada, estaba hecho una furia.

Y Zoro no podía reprocharle nada, estaba en todo su derecho. Le respondería cada una de sus preguntas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NAKAMASSS! Acá otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por los rw, fav y follows. Gracias por leerme y haganme saber que les pareció!<strong>_

_**Voy a tratar de actualizar dos semanas después del último cap subido.**_

_**¡FELIZ 2015 PARA TODOS OJALA TENGAN UN GRAN AÑO!**_

**_Saludos nakamas (_:**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3:_ "No es mi hijo"**

Los ojos de Luffy brillaban de la furia que sentía.

No entendía nada y por eso mismo se sentia inútil. Si por lo menos supiera de que iva todo esto podría hacer algo para solucionarlo, pero no, la impotencia lo inundaba y eso lo llevaba a enojarse.

**Zoro**: Perdón por.. desaparecer asi..-

**Luffy**: No pidas perdón, y explicame porque te fuiste. No entiendo nada y Nami no quiere decirme nada tampoco ..- su furia habia desparecido por una mezcla de preocupación y confusión.

**Zoro**: Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, hay un problema que debo solucionar y eso la involucra a Nami..-

**Luffy**: Ella estaba llorando y dijo que fue por vos, ¿Que le hiciste?..- preguntó temeroso por la respuesta

El peliverde se paso una mano por sus cortos cabellos y se remojo los labios. Era su capitán y mejor amigo se merecía saber antes que todos los demás pero una extraña sensación lo invadía, estaba.. ¿nervioso? Nunca en su vida se sintió así en ninguna pelea por más que estuviera al borde de la muerte, pero extrañamente ahora si.

**Zoro**: *tomo una bocanada de aire* Nami está embarazada..- lo soltó asi rapidamente y esperó la reacción de su capitán.

Y espero..

Y siguió esperando y nada, Luffy solo lo miraba con la cabeza de lado y el entrecejo arrugado.

**Luffy**: Ah, ¿y?..- contestó con un dedo en la nariz.

El espadachín quiso caerse al piso. Sin duda la inocencia del moreno no tenía límites, si queria que realmente comprendiera lo que en verdad sucedía tenía que explicárselo claramente.

**Zoro:** Nami va a tener un hijo y yo, bueno ya sabes..- El moreno le debía una por el gran esfuerzo que hacía al decirle todo esto.

Los labios de este formaron una perfecta o silenciosa, antes de volver a hablar.

**Luffy**: ¿Como sabes que es tu hijo? Me dijiste que ese hijo solo lo hizo Nami, que es de ella..- contestó con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de molestia

Seguramente Kami lo odiaba a Zoro por hacerle pasar este momento tan vergonzoso.

Ya tenía demasiado con la noticia de su paternidad y ahora tener que explicarle como hizo para hacerle un hijo a Nami sería el doble de vergonzoso de lo que ya lo era todo esto. Luffy era impredecible y a veces era una buena virtud, pero definitivamente no en esta situación.

**Zoro**: Haber como te explico... Lo sé porque yo le hice el hijo a Nami. Nosotros mmm..bueno, eso... eh..- empezó a balbucear y la sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchaba lo que le causaba más nervios al peliverde.

**Luffy**: Ya Zoro ya entendí, tuvieron sexo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes tonto? Shishishi..-

¿Luffy era real? Como podía ser así de inocente por un momento y luego no. Zoro quería arrancarse los pelos y golpearlo al muchacho por ser así, pero toda su confusión, rabia y enojo se fueron cuando Luffy hizo una pregunta que lo descolocó.

**Luffy**: Entonces ese hijo es tuyo y de Nami, ¿por que decís que sólo es de ella? Es tu hijo también Zoro..-

Un silencio se formó entre ambos mientras el peliverde pensaba que responder.

**Zoro**: Es algo complicado Luffy, ya conteste todas tus preguntas pero esta última no puedo, es algo que todavía no resolvi..- dijo mirándolo fijamente a lo que el moreno asintió.

Ese hijo nunca sería su hijo porque el no lo deseaba, aunque decirle eso causaria que Luffy o lo asesinará o no lo entienda otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Franky<strong>: ¿De verdad crees que esto va a funcionar Usopp?..-

**Usopp**: Shh no hables tan fuerte, tranquilo todo esta perfectamente planeado por el gran Usopp..-

**Franky**: Eso es lo que más me preocupa..-

El narigón hizo una cara de ofendido

**Brook**: ¿Y si Nami-san nos descubre? Nos electrocutaría a más no poder, nos mataria.. Pero yo ya estoy muerto YOHOHOHO

.-.-.-.

**Chopper**: Nami, tenes que comer, te va a hacer mal y al bebé..-

**Nami**: Pero todo me da náuseas, menos el té o el pan..-

**Chopper**: Tenes que comer igual, dentro de una semana y dias cuando cumplas el mes voy a ponerte un poco de suero a vos y al bebé, sera me-

**Nami**: *interrumpe* Shh, escuchaste eso?..- dijo agudizando su oido

El reno negó con la cabeza y se sorprendió cuando la pelinaranja abrió la puerta de la enfermeria y tres de sus nakamas cayeron uno encima de otro.

**Usopp**: Na-na-nami ..- tartamudeó al tiempo en que un aura negra rodeaba a la chica y se acercaba peligrosamente a él

**Franky**: ¡NAMI ESTAS EMABARAZADA! SUUUUUUP-

Gritos y alaridos por parte de Brook, Usopp y Franky seguido de gritos y más amenazas y torturas de Nami.

**Nami**: ¡SI LE DICEN ESTO A ALGUIEN LOS VOY A-..- la pelinaranja paró en seco cuando en el pasillo estaba Zoro mirando la escena que ella estaba montando.

No iba a negar que estaba feliz de que haya vuelto, pero todavía tenía cierto recelo hacía él.

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y empezó a sudar frío cuando el peliverde habló.

**Zoro**: Nami, todos lo saben menos el ero-cook, hay que decirles..

Ella sólo pudo asentir, estaba en lo cierto.

-.-.-.

En la cocina no volaba ni una mosca. Los ojos curiosos de todos menos Nami, Zoro y Robin, alternaban entre los dos en cuestión ansiosos por afirmar sus dudas.

**Sanji**: ¡Vas a hablar maldito cabeza de alga!..- y no iba a negar que él estaba más que ansioso por saber que pasaba.

Y es que era el único que no sabía nada de nada.

**Zoro**: ¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL! ¿Queres pelea?..-dijo desvainando su katana

**Nami**: ¡Basta! Chicos, yo estoy embarazada y creó que ya todos lo saben..-

El único ojo visible del rubio se agrandó su mandíbula cayó al suelo y lo que vino después fue peor.

Imaginarse a SU Nami-swan en la cama con un tipo que obviamente no era él, le daba ganas de destruir el mundo entero y si es posible el universo también.

**Sanji**: Na-na-nami-swan emBARAZADA! Eso significa que.. ¿¡NAMI-SAN QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO QUE SE APROVECHÓ DE TU INOCENCIA?! LO VOY A MATAR Y LO VOY A DAR DE COMIDA A LOS TIBURON-

**Robin**: Sanji, calmate por favor..- dijo y sonrió apoyando una mano en el hombro de este

Y eso logró tranquilizarlo, al parecer Robin podía calmarlo hasta en sus momentos de locura extrema.

La pelinaranja miro a la morena dandole las gracias, y miró a Zoro con una mezcla de tristeza, preocupacion y alegría porque estuviera con ellos de nuevo.

**Nami**: El padre de mi hijo es Zoro ...

Es Zoro..

Es Zoro..

Sanji no soporto más y se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el peliverde pero otra vez Robin logró calmarlo; con su habilidad sujeto las cuatro extremidades del rubio impidiendo que se mueva.

**Sanji**: ERES UN MALDITO, CABEZA DE ALGA BUENO PARA NADA, SEGURO TE APROVECHASTE DE NAMI-SAN, MALDITO, ESTÚPIDO TE MATARÍA SI NO FUERA POR ROBIN-CHWAN, NO TE MERECES NI A NAMI NI AL HIJO QUE VAS A TENER

**Zoro**: ¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO! NO SABES COMO FUERON LAS COSAS Y SI FUERA POR MI ESTO NUNCA HUBIESE PASADO, QUEDATE CON NAMI CON EL BEBÉ CON TODO PERO NO ME MOLESTES MÁS IDIOTA!..- gritó y salió a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire sino explotaría.

La pelinaranja se quedó en su sitio sin moverse ni un milímetro. No sabía que hacer y las palabras de Zoro le dolieron un poco.

**Robin**: Te felicito Nami..-

La primera en acercarse fue la morena, la abrazó y luego vinieron todos los demás.

Todos hablaban uno encima del otro emocionados por la llegada de un nuevo nakama.

* * *

><p>Luffy: Oiiii Nami! ¿Cuanto falta para que nazca?..- decía el moreno haciendo un puchero infantil<p>

Nami: Ya te dije Luffy, aun falta 8 meses..- decía acostada en una tumbona tomando sol

Luffy: Oii eso es muchísimo!..-

Sanji: ¡No porque quieras que nazca antes el bebé va a nacer idiota! .. Robin-chwan, Nami-swan, futura mini nami-swan..- dijo y les entregó dos refrescos

Nami: ¿Como estas seguro de que va a ser una niña?..-

Sanji: Tiene que ser una niña hermosa como vos, no puede ser un mocoso.. Imaginatelo un mini marimo, pobre niño..-

Todos rieron y el gruñido de Zoro que estaba recargado en el mástil se escuchó como un gruñido de león.

El peliverde desde la noticia de su paternidad, había estado actuando normalmente, como si nada pasará. Con Nami seguía igual pero más alejado y cada vez que hablaban algo acerca del bebé el hacia oídos sordos o se iba.

* * *

><p>Luego de dos semanas de navegar y navegar por islas deshabitadas, los mugiwaras llegaron a una nueva isla.<p>

Era una isla llena de flores hermosas, paisajes maravillosos, era lo que llaman una isla paradisíaca.

**Franky**: Woo esta isla esta súper! Miren!..- señaló emocionado un grupo de jóvenes bailando en tanga a lo que él no tardo en unirseles junto con Usopp.

La morena ya había desaparecido hace rato a investigar un poco al igual que Sanji que salió atrás de una joven rubia.

**Chopper**: Nami, estas entrando en la septima semana de embarazo, lo sabes no?..- la chica asintió..- es tiempo de ver y escuchar al feto..-

**Nami**: ¿E-escuchar sus latidos?.- eso la impresionó un poco

**Chopper**: Si, pero en el barco no tenemos un ecógrafo, pensaba en que tal vez podrías ir a algún hospital de acá..

**Brook**: Somos piratas, la reconocerán..-

**Luffy**: Entonces lo robamos y listo..- respondió con simpleza

Todos se voltearon a verlo con cara de espanto pero al final viendo que no había otra solución asintieron.

**Luffy**: Bien, Brook, Zoro vamos!..- dijo emocionado.

Antes de irse el peliverde le dedicó una mirada significativa a Chopper a lo que el peludo asintió.

**Nami**: ¿Que fue eso?..-

**Chopper**: ¿Que cosa?..-

**Nami**: Zoro, como te miró. ¿Me estan ocultando algo?..- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

El peludo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

**Nami**: SI ME LLEGÓ A ENTERAR DE QUE ME ESTAN OCULTANDO ALGO, LOS CUELGO DE LA BARANDA DEL SUNNY PARA QUE SEAN LENTAMENTE COMIDO POR REYES MARINOS... ENTENDISTE?!..-

**Chopper**: S-si..- a pesar del miedo que le causaba Nami, no podía abrir la boca, se lo prometió a Zoro en una charla que tuvieron hace algunos días.

**Nami**: Chopper, vayamos de compras..- dijo y sonrió

**Chopper**: Tenes que descansar Nami, no podes cargar con muchas bolsas..-

**Nami**: Daah, para eso te llevo a vos. Vamos..- dijo y tiró al renito del brazo obligándolo a caminar junto a ella.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nakamaaaas! Aca un nuevo cap, espero que les guste. Perdón por la tardanza, estaba de vacaciones y no tenía tiempo de escribir pero ya me puse en corriente con mis dos historias.<strong>_

_**Gracias por leerme y por los rw, dejen mas!**_

_**Saludos nakamaaas!**_

_**Capítulo 4: "Zoro y Nami tras las rejas. Los latidos del bebé**"_


End file.
